the_universe_of_the_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Sun/Relationships
Sun/Relationships is a page dedicated to the relations of the Sun with the Solar System and its neighbors. Mercury Both are very close to each other, and this makes them friends, and well, practically, the Sun would be the only one who would listen to their jokes, and currently would like them theoretically, but, from the point of view of proximity, both are friends , even if Mercury is subject to problems. And in the past of Mercury, the Sun devoured his best friend Hermes, which must have deeply shaken the relationship between them for a long time. Status: Friends? Venus Venus is the beauty of the Solar System, formerly if the Sun really understood what they were saying about him, he would understand that Venus would be worried about him, so he could give a certain importance to it, bigger than Earth. Status: Friends Earth Despite past frictions, because Earth does not care about him, and hating him for being a stupid baby, today things seem to be very different, because the Earth now has life, and today, the Sun has to take care of the Earth , along with the Moon, then strangely, he was nervous about it, because now he would have to take care of her. Recently, 65 million years ago, he had to forbid the Earth from leaving the Solar System for security reasons, which might have been the best choice, because if Earth could not go out to know the Universe, then it develop ways of doing this. Status: Great Friends Moon Sun and Moon do not seem to have an excellent relationship, as the Sun wanted to show its flares to Earth, and the Moon was ahead, despite the problem, things went smoothly, and today it is difficult to say if they are friends or do not. Status: Unknown Mars The Sun is somehow responsible for Mars not having life now, and becoming cold, but a COOL DUDE, so technically, Mars has not lost much, besides a chance to have life, than to be next to the Asteroid Belt, could end quickly. Status: Friends Jupiter Jupiter and the Sun are definitely the dominant objects in the Solar System, perhaps this causes some friction, like Jupiter rapidly approaching the Sun, and almost becoming a Hot Jupiter, but Jupiter was not nervous about the Sun, and today, they does not have enough interactions to determine a rivalry, so they are friends. Status: Friends Saturn Saturn is the jewel of the Solar System, well, it is difficult to say the possible relations between the two, since they have never interacted, and it is difficult to think Saturn being friendly, and the Sun angry with it, therefore, both are friends. Status: Friends Uranus Uranus as well as Neptune are distant objects from the Solar System, and there is not much interaction between them and the Sun but based on the fact that they still have the Sun, this should make them great friends even though Neptune is grumpy. Status: Friends Neptune Neptune as well as Uranus are distant objects from the Solar System, and there is not much interaction between them and the Sun but based on the fact that they still have the Sun, this should make them great friends even though Uranus have fears. Status: Friends Pluto Pluto could be a forgettable object for the Sun, but he is the best known dwarf planet in the Solar System, and though he is far away, and being cold and having just as friends, other dwarf planets and their moons, he still has the Sun, even if distant. Status: Friends Alpha Centauri A and B They are the closest stars to the Sun, and Alpha Centauri A is currently one of the Sun brothers, but now seems a little forgotten by him, and Alpha Centauri B and Proxima Centauri are his family, and everyone has a good relationship. Status: Friends (Brothers) Kepler 452 Kepler 452 is one of the brothers of the Sun, so they are great friends, and his planet, Kepler 452 b is the cousin of the Earth, so Kepler 452 is Earth's uncle, and all are great friends, but after the incident with the Earth, and the Sun has made a decision to "hold" it within the Solar System. Status: Friends (Brothers Sirius A and B Sirius A is the brightest star in the vicinity of the Sun, they are both friends, but Sirius A is somewhat annoyed because of his wife, Sirius B annoys him all the time, wanting to be with him, and this may cause certain difficulties in their relations. Status: Friends Luhman 16 A and B Vega Vega currently loves the Sun, for a reason not yet specific, and she sent him a gift, Oumuamua, and the Sun accepted without understanding much, since Vega is usually a grumpy star, and she does not fill very well, almost nothing, and then, that was strange to him, even though he still did not know it. Status: Neutral/Crush (on Vega's side) Nemesis Nemesis is currently guilty of many things in the Solar System by the Sun, so he expelled it from the Solar System because it caused many problems, such as the collision of the asteroid that nearly killed life on Earth, and it was arrogant enough not to to import with that, therefore, due to its coldness, the Sun ejected it from the Solar System, even if before, she was his wife. Status: Enemies Black Holes The Sun seems to be afraid of black holes, as well as other degenarated objects coming from supernovae, which must have a connection between them, since possibly the Sun is afraid of supernovae, and black holes, being the most powerful possible objects, do not have pity on a star, and if they have, they can not do anything if the star comes too close, and possibly the biggest fear of the Sun would be a black hole inside the Solar System. In other cases, especially the Sun is afraid of Sagittarius A, the reason is still unknown, but the evidence that it is only the largest black hole in the Milky Way certainly makes the reason clear. Status: Enemies Category:Relationship Page